miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous spellbook
The , or also known as grimoire, is a book filled with information about the Miraculouses and the Miraculous holders. It is considered sacred and mustn't fall into the wrong hands, but unfortunately it has fallen into the hands of Gabriel Agreste, who is the supervillain Hawk Moth. History The spellbook was created at an unknown time by unknown means. For many years was kept in the temple of the Order of the Guardians, where they protected it from falling into the wrong hands. However, because of a mistake, Wang Fu made more than 100 years ago, the temple was destroyed and the book was lost. According to Tikki, Wang Fu has been searching for it for a long time. At an indefinite time, according to Gabriel Agreste, Emilie Agreste gave him the spellbook as a gift when on a trip, which was the last gift she gave him before she disappeared. He kept it in his safe behind a painting of her in his atelier. In case the book was lost, he took pictures of the pages and uploaded them to his computer. In "Volpina", Adrien Agreste discovered the book when he noticed his father looking at it, and took it from his father's safe (with Plagg's assistance) in order to get a closer look. He showed it to Lila Rossi at Collège Françoise Dupont, but she stole the book from him before he left so she could get inspiration for a lie based on the Fox Miraculous. Recognizing the book and remembering its importance, Tikki told Marinette Dupain-Cheng that she needed to get it, so they followed Lila to the Place des Vosges. Lila threw the book in the trash when Adrien appeared and Marinette grabbed the book while neither were paying attention. Later, Tikki explained the value of the book to Marinette, and they took it to Wang Fu. Master Fu explained in "The Collector" that he knew how to partially decipher the code and revealed to Marinette that the book contained secrets about more superpowers for the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous. He also said that he believed that whoever possessed this book also had the Butterfly Miraculous and Peacock Miraculous. When he pointed out that the owner of the book was most likely Hawk Moth, Marinette initially worried that it meant Adrien could be Hawk Moth, but after learning more about Adrien's dilemma — being prevented from returning to school after losing his father's book — she concluded that Gabriel was more likely the culprit. Gabriel evaded her and Adrien's suspicions by akumatizing himself, but Marinette still felt bad for Adrien's punishment. To resolve the issue, Fu took pictures of the pages with his cellphone in order to have digital copies of the book and Marinette returned the book to Gabriel, lying that she had borrowed it. She also asked where Gabriel had gotten the book from before leaving, which he explained as being a gift from his wife without more detail. Appearance The book is a large hardbound book with a brown cover. On the front and back cover, there is a golden design that is identical to the one on the Miracle Box. A golden line is also around the edge of the cover. The writings inside the book are in a special code. Contents The Spellbook is written in special code language that is unknown to most people. The only ones who can translate the writings are those who have received the proper teachings of the Order of the Guardians of the Miraculous. Ladybug Miraculous This page features an image of the Ladybug Miraculous. It also shows Piáo Chóng and the yo-yo. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Ladybug * Superheroes * Yoyo * Ings * Mathilde * Luckycharm * Earrings * Mplok ** "Ruqtp" (in ROT5) "Ruq" meaning "Fire" (in English) * Thomas Astruc * Wallfried (Left page bottom right) Aquatic Power-Up This page features an image of Piáo Chóng after Tikki transforms into "Aqua-Tikki". According to Wang Fu, it lists the ingredients for the Aquatic power-up, which he says are: A branch from the dragon king's garden, a secret kept in a shell, and a tear of joy. He also claims those are encrypted, and the first two are in fact seaweed and an oyster's pearl respectively. Marinette later deduced that the last one is a literal tear from laughter. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Sirene ** "Sirens" (in English) * Superheros * Recette: ** "Recipe" (in English) ** Premier ** Seconde *** "Second" (in English) ** Troisieme *** "Third" (in English) ** Etde quatre *** "And fourth" (in English) Cat Miraculous This page features an image of the Cat Miraculous. It also shows Hēi Māo and the staff. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Chatno ** Beginning of Chat Noir (Cat Noir) * Baton * Merci a tous ** "Thank you all" (in English) * Narcissique ** "Narcissistic" (in English) * Coucou ** "Hello" (in English) * Xluyigre **** "Aygrxfva" (in Porta Cipher) "Aygr" meaning "Eger" which is the German name for the Ohre river in Europe *** "Faviwt" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Favi" meaning "Bee" (in English) **** "Fayfyr" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Fa" meaning "In a" (in English) ***** "Nyknad" (in Porta Cipher) "Knad" meaning "kneading" (in English) **** "Nyhqlf" (in Porta Cipher) "NY" short for "New York" and "HQ" short for "Headquarters" *** "Xpvbikri" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Bikri" meaning "Sell" (in English) *** "Nzwkkaigt" (in Transposition Cipher) "kaig" meaning "Cag" short for "Cagoule" (in English) ** "Aoxbljuh" (in ROT3) "Juh" meaning "South" (in English), "Ox", "Bl" meaning "With" (in English) and "Bljuh" meaning "Blur" (in English) *** "Wbvknubz" (in Vernam Cipher) "Nub" **** "Wbzfpsew" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Sew" *** "Jiukejuzu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Jiuk" meaning "Just look" (in English) and "Juzu" meaning "Film crew" (in English) **** "Ijuekjzuu" (in Transposition Cipher) "jzuu" meaning "juice" (in English) *** "Oaxlbjhu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Jhu" change to "Jauhu" then to "Auhu" meaning "No sooner" (in English) or "auhu" meaning "last" (in English) ** "Bpycmkvi" (in ROT4) "Vi" meaning "We" (in English) *** "Vuxchaew" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Chae" meaning "Want to" (in English) **** "Uvxhcawe" (in Transposition Cipher) "Caw" **** "Ajjxsozl" (in Porta Cipher) "Soz" meaning "Promise" (in English) ** "Draeomxk" (in ROT6) "Drae" meaning "Dues" (in English), "Eo" meaning "It's the" (in English), "Om" meaning "If" (in English) and "draeo" meaning "Dragon" (in English) *** "Zeynqxec" (in Vernam Cipher) "Xe" meaning "Car" (in English) **** "Zexosvce" (in Four Squares Cipher) "zexo" meaning "Zexus" (in English), "zexos" meaning "Cherry" (in English) or change into "zaxos" meaning "Sugar" (in English) ***** "Ezxsovec" (in Transposition Cipher) "Sove" meaning "Sleep" (in English) *** "Bteamozh" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Team" or "Tea" **** "Wisvxaes" (in Porta Cipher) "Wis" short for "Wisconsin" ** "Ftcgqozm" (in ROT8) "Qoz" meaning "Nut" (in English) or "Qozm" meaning "Cousin" (in English) *** "Bgapszge" (in Vernam Cipher) "Gap" or "Gaps" **** "Vqmzoxml" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Oxm" change to "Oyx" which is also short for "Oyxcondone" **** "Bgeluxkb" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Gel" or "Elu" meaning "Life" (in English) ***** "Gbeulxbk" (in Transposition Cipher) "Beul" meaning "Hangman" (in English) or "beul" meaning "exectioner" (in English) **** "Gbaspzeg" (in Transposition Cipher) "Basp" meaning "Steam" (in English) ***** "Ozokerlzr" (Porta Cipher) "Zok" meaning "Taste" (in English) *** "Gatsdmzh" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Gats" meaning "Cats" (in English) **** "Gksasmzzu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Ksa" meaning "How about" (in English) ***** "Kgqcrnzzuz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Zuz" meaning "Dir" (in English) or "zuz" meaning "Direct" (in English) ***** "Kgssamzzu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Samz" meaning "Understand" (in English) ***** "Ovevhnbg" (in Porta Cipher) "Vev" meaning "Tissue" (in English) **** "Fbstboxk" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Box" ***** "Nzelzacv" (in Porta Cipher) "Zel" meaning "Zeal" (in English) **** "Agtdsmhz" (in Transposition Cipher) "Agt" meaning "eight" (in English) **** "Oyfkones" (in Porta Cipher) "Kone" meaning "Machine" (in English) *** "Niqofaex" (in Porta Cipher) "Niqofa" meaning "In fact" (in English) or "niqofa" meaning "at least" (in English), "Iqo" meaning "Echo" (in English), "Iqofa" meaning "Design" (in English) and "iqofa" meaning "is setup" (in English) ** "Gudhrpan" (in ROT9) "Gud" meaning "God" (in English) and "Pan" which is a god from ancient Greek religion and mythology *** "Krciumcl" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Cium" meaning "Kiss" (in English) *** "Ojrpgbvc" (in Porta Cipher) "GB" short for "Great Britain" ** "Hveisqbo" (in ROT10) "Ei" meaning "No" (in English), "Eis" meaning "Ice" (in English), "Vies" meaning "You see" (in English) and "Bo" meaning "Will" (in English) *** "Dicrubig" (in Vernam Cipher) "Dic" meaning "Dec" (in English) which is short for "December", "Big", "Rubi" meaning "Ruby" (in English) or "Rub" **** "Dibsregi" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Regi" short for "Registration" ***** "Idbrseig" (in Transposition Cipher) "Seig" meaning "Sticky" (in English) **** "Idcurbgi" (in Transposition Cipher) "Curb" *** "Rledowvs" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Ledo" meaning "Ice" (in English) or "Led" **** "Jwsydiah" (in Porta Cipher) "Sydia" *** "Vhesiqob" (in Transposition Cipher) "Hesiqob" meaning "Hockey" (in English) or "hesiqob" meaning "hexagon" (in English), "hesiqo" meaning "overnight" (in English) or "Hesiqo" meaning "Error" (in English) and "Hesi" meaning "Marchesi" (in English) ** "Jxgkusdq" (in ROT12) "Kus" meaning "Where" (in English) or "ku" meaning "That" (in English) *** "Fketwdki" (in Vernam Cipher) "Ket" and "Ki" meaning "Fell off of" (in English) **** "Kfduybik" (in Four Squares Cipher) "duy" meaning "Only" (in English) ***** "Sqrmapqv" (in Porta Cipher) "Map" *** "Xjguksqd" (in Transposition Cipher) "guks" meaning "for the future" (in English) **** "Cuumveio" (in Porta Cipher) "Cuu" change "Cựu" meaning "Former" (in English) ** "Lzimwufs" (in ROT14) "Zi" meaning "Day" (in English) or "Wu" meaning "No" (in English) *** "Fwzykhgo" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Go" *** "Uoeyrtxsy" (Digrafid Cipher) "Uoe" meaning "Give up" (in English) **** "Ouerytsxy" (in Transposition Cipher) "ouer" meaning "parent" (in English) ***** "Gjsjafkmk" (in Porta Cipher) "Jaf" meaning "Robbery" (in English) *** "Tbwulgnh" (in Porta Cipher) "Ulg" meaning "concessions" (in English) ** "Majnxvgt" (in ROT15) "Maj" meaning "May" (in English), "Majn" meaning "Main" (in English) or change to "Manj" meaning "Less" (in English) ** "Nbkoywhu" (in ROT16) "Koy" meaning "Bay" (in English) and "Hu" meaning "He is" (in English) *** "Joixahom" (in Vernam Cipher) "Joi" meaning "Thursday" (in English), "Hom" meaning "Also" (in English), "Aho" meaning "Clearing" (in English) and "joixa" meaning "Jewel" (in English) **** "Ojiaxhmo" (in Transposition Cipher) "ojia" meaning "responsibility" (in English) *** "Ncvkusry" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Kusr" switch letters around meaning "Kurs" (in English) or "Kushr" meaning "Pungent" (in English) *** "Mcipwyks" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Cip" meaning "Chip" (in English) ** "Pdmqayjw" (in ROT18) "qay" meaning "Select" (in English) *** "Honiykrl" (in Porta Cipher) "Honiy" meaning "Honey" (in English) ** "Qenrbzkx" (in ROT19) "Qen" meaning "Dog" (in English) or "Qe" meaning "Oxen" (in English) *** "Dnlzvicp" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Vic" short for "Victoria" **** "Copvyfen" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Cop" *** "Uamsewhz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Uamse" meaning "Stop it" (in English) **** "Aumeswzh" (in Transposition Cipher) "Aume" meaning "Glory" (in English) ** "Rfoscaly" (in ROT20) "Fosca" meaning "Dark" (in English) *** "Nsmbelsq" (in Vernam Cipher) "Bel" or switch to "bel" meaning "Beautiful" (in English) **** "Nhoflvod" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Vod" which is short for "Video-on-demand" ***** "Nhlilvod" (in Four Squares Cipher) "hli" meaning "Moon" (in English) or "hlil" switch to "halil" meaning "Hallel" (in English) ***** "Hnolfvdo" (in Transposition Cipher) "Nol" meaning "Zero" (in English) ***** "Fsanwhgo" (in Porta Cipher) "San" *** "Isgqaofu" (in Bazeries Cipher) "qaofu" meaning "All Australian clothing" (in English) or "Qaof" meaning "Sofa" (in English) **** "Sigaqouf" (in Transposition Cipher) "Siga" meaning "Follow" (in English) **** "Qhuiyanj" (in Porta Cipher) "Huiyan" meaning "Goggles" (in English) *** "Rioatauv" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Rio", "Rioata" change to "Roata" meaning "The wheel" (in English), "Ioata" meaning "Jotham" (in English) or change "Roata" to "Roat" meaning "Amused" (in English) **** "Irotaavu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Irotaa" change to "Irrottaa" meaning "Remove" (in English) ***** "Qgalyoaj" (in Porta Cipher) "Galyo" meaning "Gallio" short for "Lucius Junius Gallio Annaeanus" *** "Qgntacov" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Taco" or "Tacov" meaning "Grand" (in English) *** "Jqaknota" (in Porta Cipher) "qakno" meaning "Sack" (in English), "Nota" meaning "Note" (in English) and "Aknota" meaning "Ance" (in English) ** "Thquecna" (in ROT22) "quecna" meaning "Somebody" (in English) or "Que" meaning "What" (in English) *** "Puodgnus" (in Vernam Cipher) "Puo" meaning "Can he" (in English) **** "Xsynmbyo" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Byo" meaning "Bicycle" (in English) ***** "Xsxombyo" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Ombyo" meaning "Camo" short for "Camouflage" **** "Upogdnsu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Upo" meaning "Sit" (in English) **** "Hjayrmmh" (in Porta Cipher) "Jay" a type of bird ** "Uirvfdob" (in ROT23) "Uir" meaning "The man" (in English) "dob" meaning "The times" (in English) and which also short for "Date of Birth" *** "Qvpehovt" (in Vernam Cipher) "Hov" meaning "Hoof" (in English) *** "Urrauexws" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Raue" meaning "Rough" (in English)" *** "Tkqwiamd" (in Four Squares Cipher) "wia" meaning "Sage" (in English) **** "Ktqiwadm" (in Transposition Cipher) "qiwad" meaning "Seven baby's" (in Transposition Cipher) ** "Vjswgepc" (in ROT24) "Gep" meaning "Machine" (in English) *** "Rwqfipwu" (in Vernam Cipher "fip" meaning "Point" (in English) **** "Idkxwgky" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Idk" which is short for "I don't know" ***** "Injuthtv" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Inju" meaning "Neem" (in English) and "Juth" changed into "Jutha" meaning "Group" (in English) ***** "Idhzwgiz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Giz" meaning "Chalk" (in English) ***** "Qoyclusa" (in Porta Cipher) "clusa" meaning "close" (in English) **** "Rwqfkozr" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Koz" meaning "Goats" (in English) ***** "Jlcnvaeg" (in Porta Cipher) "Vaeg" meaning "Speed" (in English) ** "Nhwoeiha" (in Vigenere Cipher) "woeiha" meaning "Woof" (in English), "Woeiha" meaning "Enough" (in English), "oeiha" meaning "Tired" (in English) and "eiha" meaning "Gear" (in English) *** "Juuxgtos" (in Vernam Cipher) "Juu" meaning "Up" (in English) or "Juux" meaning "Joke" (in English) *** "Hnweoiah" (in Transposition Cipher) "weoia" meaning "Trace" (in English) or "Weoia" meaning "Extraction" (in English) *** "Fsigpwpy" (in Porta CIpher) "Sig" short for "Signature", "Signor" and "Special Interest Group" ** "Pyfmwuil" (in Bazeries Cipher) "UIL" short for "Italian Labor Union" ** "Vntzgiub" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Giu" meaning "Down" (in English) *** "Nvtgzibu" (in Transposition Cipher) "zibu" meaning "Nourishing" (in English) **** "Fkfobwwj" (in Porta Cipher) "Fob" ** "Lxiuyger" (in Transposition Cipher) "xiuy" meaning "training" (in English) ** "Cwgdtujp" (in Porta Cipher) "Tuj" meaning "Immediately" (in English) or "tuj" meaning "Right away" (in English) * Zayplgyns ** "Zay" meaning "costume" (in English) ** "Abzqmhzot" (in ROT1) "Zot" meaning "Providence" (in English) *** "Woxzosggf" (in Vernam Cipher) "zos" meaning "Local" (in English), "Oxzo" meaning "I'm getting up" (in English) or "oxzo" meaning "Oxygen" (in English) **** "Kpsoszmgm" (in Bazeries Cipher) "SOS" **** "Owxozsggf" (in Transposition Cipher) "owxo" meaning "owl" (in English) ***** "Gljgbeort" (in Porta Cipher) "Beo" meaning "Leopard" (in English) *** "Bazmqhozt" (in Transposition Cipher) "bazm" meaning "some" (in English) ** "Bcarniapu" (in ROT2) "Carn" meaning "Meat" (in English) *** "Xpyapthhg" (in Vernam Cipher) "Yap" meaning "Do" (in English) or "Pyap" change to "Payap" meaning "Drupe" (in English) **** "Znvdouhhkw" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Dou" meaning "All" (in English) or "Douh" meaning "Call" (in English) **** "Pxypathhg" (in Transposition Cipher) "Path" and "xypa" meaning "woodworking" (in English) *** "Vqawniqyx" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Awn" or "Qaw" meaning "Blade" (in English) *** "Bmcrjiasx" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Jia" meaning "Plus" (in English) **** "Mbcjrisax" (in Transposition Cipher) "Risa" meaning "Laughter" (in English) *** "Cbanripau" (in Transposition Cipher) "Ripau" meaning "Rip" (in English) ** "Cdbsojbqv" (in ROT 3) "Soj" meaning "Soy" (in English) *** "Xopkdxwfh" (in Porta Cipher) "Xop" change to "xốp" meaning "sponge" (in English) or "Xốp" meaning "Styrofoam" (in English) ** "Fgevrmety" (in ROT 6) "Mety" meaning "Right" (in English) *** "Glmhielut" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Hiel" meaning "Heel" (in English) or "Lut" meaning "Solder" (in English) **** "Fmngkdpquy" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Quy" meaning "Rules" (in English) or "Quý" meaning "Precious" (in English) **** "Lgmiheult" (in Transposition Cipher) "miheu" meaning "mirror" (in English) and "heult" meaning "howls" (in English) *** "Ozajunwyty" (in Digrafid Cipher) "zajun" meaning "Miscellaneous bacteria" (in English), "Jun" short for "June" or "Junior", "Zaj" meaning "Noise" (in English), "Ajun" meaning "Eve" (in English) **** "Zoaujnywty" (in Transposition Cipher) "Zoau" meaning "Even" (in English) ***** "Edomumdlfd" (in Porta Cipher) "Edomu" meaning "Edom" (in English) *** "Gfazrmduzy" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Duz" meaning "Salt" (in English) or "Duzy" meaning "Big" (in English) **** "Fgarzmudzy" (in Transposition Cipher) "Gar" meaning "At all" (in English) ** "Higxtogva" (in ROT 8) "Tog" meaning "Took" (in English) *** "Dvegvznnm" (in Vernam Cipher) "Veg" short for "Vegetate" **** "Blezemnhn" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Leze" meaning "Lesion" (in English) ***** "Lbeezmhnn" (in Transposition Cipher) "Beez" meaning "Beige" (in English) **** "Aybkzvnnpw" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Ayb" meaning "Offense" (in English) or "ayb" means "Guilty" (in English) ***** "Vapsbhfcbb" (in Porta Cipher) "Vap" change to "vấp" meaning "Tripped over" (in English) *** "Zdcungyaz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Ung" meaning "Rotten" (in English) **** "Yeesmhvdzz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Yees" meaning "Camera" (in English) ***** "Eyemshdvzz" (in Transposition Cipher) "Eyem" change to "Eem" which is short for "Eemian interglacial" (in English) ****** "Zasuhvykle" (in Porta Cipher) "Zasuh" change to "Zasuk" meaning "Rotate" (in English) *** "Ihgtxovga" (in Transposition Cipher) "xov" meaning "thread" (in English) or "Xov" meaning "Message" (in English) **** "Qsulmaaro" (in Porta Cipher) "Sulmaa" change to "Sulamaa" which is the last name of "Matti" and "Sulma" short for "Zuhayr bin Abī Sulma" *** "Ptuciaoko" (in Porta Cipher) "iaoko" meaning "neat" (in English) ** "Ijhyuphwb" (in ROT 9) "Yup" *** "Jihuypwhb" (in Transposition Cipher) "jihuy" meaning "Almost want" (in English) ** "Jkizvqixc" (in ROT 10) "Kiz" meaning "Girl" (in English) or "Qi" meaning "Its" (in English) ** "Kljawrjyd" (in ROT11) "Jaw" *** "Lkjwaryjd" (in Transposition Cipher) "Wary" ** "Lmkbxskze" (in ROT12) "Ze" meaning "That" (in English) *** "Fchopvclz" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Chop" or "Hop" **** "Xtcljwuzuv" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Wuzu" meaning "Obstructed" (in English) *** "Mlkxbszke" (in Transposition Cipher) "MLK" short for "Martin Luther King" ** "Mnlcytlaf" (in ROT13) "Laf" meaning "Word" (in English) or "cytlaf" meaning "I'm crazy" (in English) *** "Iajlaessr" (in Vernam Cipher) "Laes" meaning "On the ceiling" (in English) **** "Aijalessr" (in Transposition Cipher) "Jales" which is a municipality in Sao Paulo, Brazil *** "Hfntuafgq" (in Bazeries Cipher) "ntua" meaning "Hence" (in English), "ua" meaning "Among others (in English) and "Ntua" meaning "Waiting" (in English) **** "Fhosqegfuv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Fuv" meaning "Fave" short for "Favorite" *** "Dunxeslds" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Dunxe" meaning "Dungeon" (in English), "Dunxes" meaning "Jam" (in English) and "Dunx" meaning "Underarm" (in English) **** "Etnxcuoaux" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Cuoa" meaning "Wrong" (in English) or "Aux" short for "Auxiliary" ***** "Tencxuaoux" (in Transposition Cipher) "Xuaou" meaning "Continued" (in English) **** "Yjmcpetoe" (in Porta Cipher) "Peto" meaning "Fifth" (in English) *** "Nmnaytlakv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Nay" meaning "Now on" (in English) **** "Mnnyatalkv" (in Transposition Cipher) "Nyata" meaning "Real" (in English) **** "Fxmvaftyya" (in Porta Cipher) "Vafty" meaning "Waffles" (in English) ** "Nomdzumbg" (in ROT14) "Nom" meaning "Name" (in English), "Zum" meaning "To the" (in English) or "Zumb" short for "Zumba" ** "Opneavnch" (in ROT15) "Ne" meaning "Born" (in English), "Opnea" meaning "Get up" (in English), "Opne" meaning "Open the" (in English) or switch the "O" for an "A" leaving "Åpne" meaning "To open" (in English) *** "Kclncguut" (in Vernam Cipher) "Guu" change to "Gửu" meaning "Send" (in English) **** "Cfamanyty" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Many", "Fama" meaning "Fame" (in English) and "Famany" meaning "Famine" (in English) **** "Henlbhuuuy" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Hen" *** "Popcavnckx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Pop" *** "Ponaevcnh" (in Transposition Cipher) "Ponae" meaning "Seedlings" (in English) *** "Gemzyhfnv" (in Porta Cipher) "Gem" ** "Pqofbwodi" (in ROT16) "Qof" meaning "Person" (in English) and "Wod" meaning "Water" (in English) *** "Ldmodhvvu" (in Vernam Cipher) "Mod" short for "Modern" or "Modification" **** "Fhbrbseye" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Seye" meaning "Sea" (in English) or "Eye" ***** "Febclunza" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Feb" short for "February" **** "Oaomcivvuz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Civ" short for "Civil" **** "Tongovakg" (in Porta Cipher) "Tongo" *** "Lulibwodky" (in Four Squares Cipher) "lib" short for "liberation" or "Liberal" *** "Hfanzigow" (in Porta Cipher) "Zigo" meaning "Wildlife" (in English) ** "Qrpgcxpej" (in ROT17) "Pej" meaning "Page" (in English) *** "Menpeiwwv" (in Vernam Cipher) "Men" or "Pei" meaning "Match" (in English) *** "Igbonjhpx" (in Porta Cipher) "Bon" ** "Striezrgl" in (ROT19) "Striezel" *** "Oitzlwifm" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Oitz" meaning "Listen" (in English) *** "Soqfgimu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Gimu" meaning "Obligation" (in English) **** "Tnqfigpr" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Fig" and short for "Figure" *** "Tstgezrgpv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Gez" meaning "Hindsight" (in English) *** "Kidqpljrz" (in Porta Cipher) "Kid" ** "Tusjfashm" in (ROT20) "Tus" meaning "Your" (in English) or "Ash" *** "Bpapajyqu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Papa", "Apajy" change to "Apajay" meaning "Degeneration" (in English) and "Pajy" meaning "Bad man" (in English) ** "Uvtkgbtin" in (ROT21) "Tin" *** "Qirtimaaz" (in Vernam Cipher) "Maa" meaning "Earth" (in English) **** "Zobumszs" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Zob" meaning "Tooth" (in English) and "Obu" meaning "Both" (in English) ***** "Ypernrxu" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Per" ***** "Ozbmussz" (in Transposition Cipher) "Muss" ****** "Gbpujekb" (in Porta Cipher) "Puje" meaning "Occurs" (in English) **** "Tftrgoaazz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "goa" meaning "Gazelle" or "Goa" a state in Western India ***** "Lqfjravyle" (in Porta Cipher) "Ravy" meaning "Ravaya" a newspaper in Sri Lanka ** "Vwulhcujo" in (ROT22) "Cujo" meaning "Whose" (in English) *** "Algtsqmua" (Porta Cipher) "Mua" meaning "Buying" (in English) ** "Wxvmidvkp" in (ROT23) "Mid" short for "Middle" *** "Kepbwhexc" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Kep" meaning "Pictures" (in English) or "Hex" **** "Kemexgczex" (in Four Squares Cipher) "kemex" meaning "the boat" (in English) and "Kem" meaning "Cream" (in English) *** "Xwvimdkvp" (in Transposition Cipher) "Vim" *** "Bmhutravb" (in Porta Cipher) "Hutr" meaning "Hooters" (in English) which is the name of a resturant ** "Xywnjewlq" in (ROT24) "Jew" short for "Jewish" *** "Tluwlpddc" (in Vernam Cipher) "Luw" meaning "Easy" (in English), "Uw" meaning "Your" (in English) and "Tlu" meaning "Ground" (in English) **** "Qorzplddex" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Orz" meaning "Barley" (in English) **** "Ltulwpddc" (in Transposition Cipher) "Tul" meaning "Duration" (in English) or "tul" meaning "term" (in English) *** "Caifusbwc" (in Porta Cipher) "caifu" meaning "wealth" (in English) and "Caifus" change to "Caiphus" who is an South African musician. ** "Yzxokfxmr" in (ROT25) "Xok" meaning "Hock" (in English) *** "Upzgcspih" (in Bazeries Cipher) "spi" meaning "Sleep" (in English) **** "Uhyafuyzu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Uhya" meaning "Implied" (in English) and "Fuyzu" meaning "Without" (in English) ***** "Skvdkqzyuz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Yuz" meaning "Hundred" (in English) ****** "Kvhyvceage" (in Porta Cipher) "Ceage" change to "Crage" meaning "Karge" (in English) **** "Puzcgsiph" (in Transposition Cipher) "Siph" meaning "Only" (in English) ***** "Hjlxreqev" (in Porta Cipher) "reqe" meaning "reckon" (in English) **** "Melonehtv" (in Porta Cipher) "Melon" ** "Zuqmfxuon" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Xuon" meaning "Slack" (in English) *** "Zurlhctppx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "zurl" meaning "deep" (in English) ** "Zgyjjigyzw" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Jig" *** "Erkruwoalb" (in Porta Cipher) "kruwoalb" meaning "crawfish" (in English) or "Kruwoalb" meaning "Walnut" (in English), "kruwoal" meaning "crown" (in English), "Uwoa" meaning "Free" (in English) or "uwoa" meaning "fast" (in English) and "Rowu" meaning "Rug" (in English) ** "Vezomfxoux" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Vezom" meaning "By connecting" (in English) *** "Evzmofoxux" (in Transposition Cipher) "Foxu" meaning "Buddha" (in English) * Gioolgr ** "Ikqqnit" (in ROT2) "Nit" meaning "Night" (in English) *** "Exozpta" (in Vernam Cipher) "Pta" meaning "Address" (in English) **** "Nulnzusu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Zus" meaning "Sister" (in English) or "Zusu" meaning "To draw" (in English) ***** "Unlznuus" (in Transposition Cipher) "Nuus" meaning "News" (in English) and "Nuu" meaning "Village" (in English) **** "Zmaeefv" (in Porta Cipher) "Maee" meaning "Mai" *** "Kiqnqit" (in Transposition Cipher) "Kiq" change to "KIA" short for "Killed in Action" ** "Jlrroju" (in ROT3) "Roju" meaning "Swarm" (in English) *** "Fypaqub" (in Vernam Cipher) "Qub" meaning "Old" (in English), "fypa" meaning "Nature" (in English), "Fypa" meaning "Fugitive" (in English), "paqu" meaning "Climb" (in English) **** "Xvjpistu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Pistu" meaning "Runaway" (in English) ***** "Vxjipsut" (in Transposition Cipher) "Jips" meaning "Gypsum" (in English) **** "Ivleuqew" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Leu" and "Qew" meaning "A bit" (in English) ***** "Vilueqwe" (in Transposition Cipher) "vilu" meaning "villa" (in English) **** "Yfpqaub" (in Transposition Cipher) "qaub" meaning "sour" or "Qaub" meaning "Sausage" (in English) a kind of sausage recipe used in Thailand *** "Srolmlu" (in Digrafid Cid) "Rol" meaning "Role" (in English) **** "Rslolmuz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "LOL" meaning "Laugh out Loud" ** "Mouurmx" (in ROT6) "Mouu" meaning "Mold" (in English) *** "Hyshiyp" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Shiy" meaning "Own" (in English) **** "Ixshiypz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Ixshiy" meaning "Anonymous" (in English) and "Ixshi" meaning "i display" (in English) ***** "Xisihyzp" (in Transposition Cipher) "xis" meaning "comfortable" (in English), "xisi" meaning "Sith" (in English) and "Xisih" change to "Xi Shi" **** "Paeptkh" (in Porta Cipher) "Paept" meaning "Papet" (in English) short for "Papet Vaudois" a meat dish in Vaud, Switzerland *** "Omuurmzx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Muur" meaning "Wall" (in English) **** "Mourumxz" (in Transposition Cipher) "Mouru" meaning "MOWL" short for "Morphology of the World's Languages" and "Ouru" meaning "Oulu" which is a city in Finland *** "Omurumx" (in Transposition Cipher) "muru" meaning "breast milk" (in English) ** "Oqwwtoz" (in ROT8) "Toz" meaning "Powder" (in English) *** "Ltwwtozz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Tozz" meaning "Reinforce" (in English) **** "Tiibiaeb" (in Porta Cipher) "Ibia" meaning "Abortion" (in English) *** "Gfibiae" (in Porta Cipher) "FIBI" short for the "First International Bank of Israel" ** "Prxxupa" (in ROT9) "Upa" meaning "Hopes" (in English) *** "Levgwah" (in Vernam Cipher) "Lev" short for "Leviticus" **** "Tpholop" (in Porta Cipher) "Holo" short for "Hologram" *** "Muxxupev" (in Four Squares) "Upe" meaning "River" (in English) ** "Suaaxsd" (in ROT12) "Sua" meaning "Your" (in English) or "Ax" *** "Oqyopqb" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Qyop" meaning "Anger" (in English) **** "Ltyoluew" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Yolu" meaning "Path" (in English) ***** "Tlylouwe" (in Transposition Cipher) "louwe" meaning "praise" (in English) *** "Usaaxsey" (in Four Squares Cipher) "axsey" meaning "Axis" (in English) **** "Suaxasye" (in Transposition Cipher) meaning "Interview" (in English) and "Suaxa" change to "Suasa" *** "Usaxasd" (in Transposition Cipher) "Saxa" meaning "Rock" (in English) ** "Vxddavg" (in ROT15) "Dav" meaning "Crowd" (in English) ** "Xzffcxi" (in ROT17) "Xi" meaning "Like" (in English) or just "X" *** "Tmdoeip" (in Vernam Cipher) "Doe" which is a female deer **** "Kmginhyx" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Gin" **** "Rododkpz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Rod" and "Odod" meaning "tools" (in English) ** "Zbhhezk" (in ROT19) "hez" meaning "Offer" (in English) *** "Vofqgkr" (in Vernam Cipher) "VOF" which is short for "Vennootschap Onder Firma" meaning "Partnership" (in English) **** "Egscmdi" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Cmdi" change to "Chmdi" meaning "Skin" (in English) ***** "Bkscobky" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Scob" meaning "Scope" (in English) **** "Muienlx" (in Digrafid Cipher) remove last two letters and add a "d" leaving "Muiden" meaning "Other" (in English) or "Muide" meaning "By the way" (in English) ***** "Uminelx" (in Transposition Cipher) "Umine" meaning "Umina" which is short for "Umina Beach" in New South Wales, Australia **** "Adtiryj" (in Porta Cipher) "Tiry" meaning "Lorries" (in English) ** "Cekkhcn" (in ROT22) "Cek" meaning "Check" (in English) *** "Yritjnu" (in Vernam Cipher) "Yrit" meaning "Try" (in English), "Rit" meaning "Ride" (in English) or "Jnu" and add the letter "A" making "Janu" which is short for "January" **** "Ycinxmu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Cin" meaning "China" (in English) *** "Aclarcn" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Clar" meaning "Clear" (in English) **** "Calasbpx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Alas" ** "Dfllido" (in ROT23) "Ido" meaning "Gone" (in English) *** "Zsjukov" (in Vernam Cipher) "Juk" meaning "After all" (in English), "Kov" meaning "Metal" (in English) or "Juko" **** "Hdprymv" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Pry" ** "Egmmjep" (in ROT24) "Jep" meaning "Give" (in English) *** "Najmleyx" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Naj" meaning "Let me" (in English) ** "Weqehih" (in Vigenere Cipher) "Weqe" meaning "Wrap" (in English), "eqehih" meaning "Exit" (in English) or "Eqehih" meaning "Run out" (in English) *** "Zbuaihkx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Buai" meaning "Commission" (in English) and "Buah" meaning "Fruit" (in English) *** "Ewqheih" (Transposition Cipher) "heih" meaning "heir" (in English) and "eih" meaning "Verse" (in English) ** "Ewkwtst" (in Beaufort Cipher) "Ew" meaning "That one" (in English) ** "Pilllhx" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Pill" ** "Igoomfuw" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Goom" meaning "Disappeared" (in English) *** "Giomofwu" (in Transposition Cipher) "iomo" meaning "Uniform" (in English) ** "Igologr" (in Transposition Cipher) "Olog" and "Golo" meaning "Goal" (in English) }} Combined Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses An image of a person surrounded by power is seen. The page explains how when someone possesses both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses, the bearer can use them conjointly. With a special invocation, the Miraculouses would give "ultimate power" to the person: It is stated that this power can shape reality itself, further commenting that it would allow them to make a wish, but warning that the universe must maintain balance and that every action would carry a reaction. The codes on the first page are: In an updated version of the page the codes translates to * Yun doug-ju ** "Iron compartment - according to" (in English) * Jusqu' l Mort, sixe e le ** "Death until, sixth" (in English) * Ciel et Ne souffrir D' auc ** "Heaven and Do not suffer from" (in English) * Une honte mon cour fut jaa ** "A shame my heart was ice" (in English) The codes on the second page are (on the Chinese Vitruvian Man): In the Vitruvian Man page the codes translate to: * Ce ntre ** "Which between them" (in English) * Anatomie ** "Anatomy" (in English) * E tu de ** "It's you" (in English) Butterfly Miraculous This page features an image of the Butterfly Miraculous. It also shows a Moth Miraculous wielder and the cane. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: Akumatization This page shows how the Butterfly Miraculous' special superpower, Akumatization, is able to turn people into superheroes. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows (all French): * Choisir ** "To choose" (in English) * Il faut bien sélectionner ses élites à ** "You must select your elites to" (in English) * L'avenir du monde en dépend ** "The world's future depends on" (in English) * Biologiste (next to the woman on the bottom left of the right page) ** "Biologist" (in English) * Fleuriste (next to the man on the top right of the right page) ** "Florist" (in English) * Charpentier (next to the man on the bottom right of the right page) ** "Carpenter" (in English) Fox Miraculous This page features an image of the Fox Miraculous. It also shows a Fox Miraculous wielder and the flute. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: Bee Miraculous This page features an image of the Bee Miraculous. It also shows a Bee Miraculous wielder and the spinning top. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Queen Bee * Volpina * Miraculous * Soacan B Peacock Miraculous This page features an image of the Peacock Miraculous. It also shows a Peacock Miraculous wielder and its tool. Other contents According to Wang Fu, the book contains several spells that are able to grant new valuable abilities for Miraculous holders to use. In order to get the power to change reality, a person would need to know the spell to activate it while having both the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses. However, the spells that are needed to activate or deactivate it are currently unknown. In "Syren", it was revealed that the spellbook also contains recipes for potions that, when fed to kwamis, will temporarily modify their powers. Sightings Episodes Other Trivia * Master Fu and Gabriel Agreste also call the spellbook the Grimoire. * The text on the pages of the book uses Lewis Carroll's Nyctographic system (alphabet here). ** When translated some of the words are in French, English, German, Korean, Finnish, Romanian, Italian, Greek, Portuguese, Azerbaijani, Spanish, Latin, Turkish, Dutch, Hawaiian, Russian, Slovenian, Icelandic, Arabic, Swahili, Norwegian, Catalan, Kurdish, Persian, Nepali, Maltese, Esperanto, Hungarian, Maori, Estonian, Slovak, Croatin, Polish, Hungarian, Uzbek, Albanian, Luxembourgish, Bangla, Bonsian, Basque, Czech, Danish, Filipino, Galician, Gujarati, Hausa, Hindi, Indonesian, Japanese, Lithuanian, Welsh, Vietnamese, Somali, Irish, Chinese, Zulu, Igbo, Javanese, Hmong, Cebuano, Haitian Creole, Sundanese, Western Frisian, Afrikaans, Nyajan, Xhosa and Shona. ** Some words when translated from Nyctography need to be deciphered using the Caesar Cipher, Vigenere Cipher, Beaufort Cipher,Vernam Cipher, Bazeries Cipher, Digrafid Cipher, Four Squares Cipher, Transposition Cipher, Porta Cipher or cipher combinations. Afterwards any unnecessary or unusable letters can be dropped, revealing hidden words. * Kwamis feel a sense of familiarity with the book when they see it: Plagg does not know exactly what it is when he first comes across it but knows he's seen it before and Tikki quickly recognizes it, stating that it must be brought to Wang Fu immediately. ** Even though kwamis are familiar with the book, they don't know how to read it as they must never know the spells that are inside the book, as a precaution should a kwami fall into the wrong hands. This is demonstrated by Nooroo in "Syren". * The only living humans that currently know about its existence are Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Wang Fu, Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie Sancoeur and Lila Rossi. ** However, in "The Collector", Nino mentioned that Adrien was punished for losing his father's “important book”, meaning that at least Miss Bustier's class knows about it as well. * It is stolen three times in "Volpina". ** Adrien and Plagg take it from Gabriel's safe. ** Lila takes it from Adrien when he leaves for fencing class. ** Marinette and Tikki take it from Lila after she drops it in a trash can. * In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", the pages of the Fox, Cat, Ladybug, and Moth Miraculouses can be briefly seen while the pages flip quickly. ** Despite Hawk Moth, Cat Noir and Ladybug seemingly naming themselves in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", their hero names were already written in the book (with Cat Noir only being partly). Also with Queen Bee in "Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)" and Volpina in "Volpina". * It also reveals that some of the words allude to the seven Miraculous power ups like the Aqua and Ice mode. As well as alluding to words that involves things related to fire hinting that one of the power ups is a Fire Mode. * As of "Backwarder", since Master Fu has chosen Marinette to be the next guardian of the Miracle Box it is possible that he will also teach her how to read the text in the spellbook. de:Miraculous-Zauberbuch es:Libro de Miraculous fr:Livre des Miraculous pl:Księga Miraculum pt-br:Livro dos Miraculous ru:Книга о Камнях Чудес Category:In-universe books Category:Magical objects